Naruto the Twin Tails: The Impure
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: First, you got "Naruto the Twin Tails". Then, you had "Naruto the Twin Tails: The Pure". Now, here comes the final part of the Twin Tails story. "Naruto the Twin Tails: The Impure"!
1. Chapter 1 Forced Reincarnation

_**Disclaimer: Naruto - High School DxD - I own neither**_  
 _ **Read "Chapter 12" of "Naruto the Silent King of the Underworld" before reading this.**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"I do not like this nyan." A young boy spoke as he looked into a mirror. The boy couldn't be older than 7 years old at the moment. He was on the thin side when it came to his weight, and he was very short. He came from a family of small people, and and he was sitting on the ground looking at his clothes. The boy was skinny, because he wasn't being fed enough AND he came from a family of feminine people.

Stupid kitty looks.

He had bright white hair, stark white, and it was flat on his head. His bangs at the sides of his head had grown down to his shoulders, and those bangs were colored black. They were the only part of his hair colored black. His hair went in front of his eyes halfway, and he had light colored skin. His cheeks bore three whisker marks on each of them, and sitting on top of his head were two cat-ears. They, along with the whisker marks, made him even more like a cat. Not to mention that he had a long white cat tail sitting out of his tail-bone.

Finally, he had two blue eyes.

He was wearing an overly large shirt that was white, with black sleeves on it. The shirt went down to his knees, and the sleeves went down past his hands.

He was Naruto, apparently, his name was given to him by a "mysterious white haired stranger" that had come from nowhere.

"Wah!" A girl yelled out as she jumped on top of Naruto and pushed him down to the ground. She bore a very similar look to him. They had their hair in the same general style, only Naruto had his hair longer than her hair. She also lacked any black in her hair, with it being all a single white color. She lacked his blue eyes, and instead had a yellow eye color. She had the same kitten ears, and she was on the small side as well. The girl was _barely_ developing, she had yet to start puberty.

The two of them rolled onto the ground.

"Shirone nyan!" Naruto shouted out as they continued to wrestle each other. Naruto pushed her down to the ground, and he jumped onto her and bit her cheek. She grabbed him and she bit into his shoulder. They clawed and bit at each other, but they were barely putting any pressure into the bites or clawing. Both of their claws were kept dulled down to human-like fingernails for that purpose.

They were playing around, having a good time. Naruto crawled into Shirone's shirt, and he started to bite her nail. She yelped and took her shirt off, before she pushed Naruto, with his vision being blocked by the shirt.

"Nyan!" Shirone yelled as she grabbed his tail and snapped at it, and his tail wrapped around her, before throwing her to the ground. He threw his shirt, and her shirt, off before the two of them started to bite a bit more violently at each other. They grabbed, threw, clawed, bit, and they generally played rough with each other.

'These two.' A woman in her later teens, in appearance, thought as she watched the two of them play with each other. She was a grown woman, having reached the end of her maturity. She had long black hair she kept hair in ringed ponytails. She had black cat ears on top of her hair, and she had the same yellow eyes as Koneko. She wore a black kimono with a yellow obi, that was open at her shoulders and cleavage. She had massive boobs, some of the largest boobs around. She was slim, and she was on the shorter side with an attractive waist and hips. She had slits for pupils, and her tail was a tail that forked into two tails.

She was Kuroka, and they were _all_ currently on the run.

"Got you nyan!" Naruto yelled out as he grabbed Shirone, and he rolled so that she facing with her stomach up. Naruto snapped at her belly, and that signalled that the wrestling was over. Having your belly bitten with it facing the sky was proof that you lost, and were dominated in the match. Showing your belly was a sign of weakness, trust, and it was also a sign that you were submitting.

'To think, we could have had the good life.' Kuroka thought as her siblings got redressed.

If only she had accepted that Devil's offer to become a member of his peerage, she could have given her siblings a home. Naruto had thrown a fit though when he heard about the offer, and he was a great judge of character. They, as Nekoshou, were already third-rate citizens of the Underworld. They weren't Devils, and they weren't Fallen Angels or Dragons... so they were considered lower citizens.

They would have a better life beings _slaves_ than what they were now.

"Victory nyan! NYAN!?" Naruto shouted out in shock when he was grabbed by the back of the neck. Kuroka's eyes widened and she jumped down in front of a scared Shirone when she saw the person holding onto Naruto. Naruto was flailing around wildly, and he smacked the person that was holding him a good few times. His hits were childish and lacked the strength to do much more than annoy the person who was holding him.

That was until his hand smacked them in the eye.

"Ow!" The grown... woman who was holding onto him stated as she rubbed her now sore eye. That spot hurt, not matter how strong you were. Getting hit in the eye was painful. She was a beautiful woman, with long brown hair that went to the middle of her back while flaring out a little at the sides. She had a beautiful body, with breasts several sizes smaller than Kuroka's breasts. She had purple eyes, and she was wearing a rather simple white dress that showed her cleavage.

Venelana Gremory.

'Shit! Are we on Gremory territory?!' Kuroka thought as she moved Shirone so that she was standing behind her.

Naruto vanished in a puff of smoke, and in his place was a white kitten. He landed on the ground and was about to run away from Venelana, before energy smashed into the place he was about to run away to. Black energy, the explosive power of the Bael clan... the Power of Destruction. Many times more powerful than regular magic, not perfect since you could survive getting hit by it if you were durable enough, covered yourselve with magic, or stopped it with a powerful enough attack.

Venelana grabbed Naruto in his kitten form and held him up into the air.

"I didn't come to hurt you, I was simply curious about the presenses I sensed in my garden. Of course, I didn't expect immature Nekoshou to be the cause." Venelana said when she looked at the three cats that were around her. Kuroka knew she was outmatched, despite being a Nekoshou she had never gotten the chance or time to study her people's arts. She wasn't all that strong, and the most she could do is run away.

"Then let Na-chan go nyan." Kuroka said with sweat beading on her forehead.

They were playing with death at the moment.

"The male to female Nekoshou birth rate is... 1 to 15,000 is it not? A _male_ Nekoshou is only said to be born once every 700 or so years? Isn't that way Nekoshou need to breed with humans?" Venelana asked as she looked at Naruto's gender. She didn't care about Kuroka's attempts to save her family. She was simply assessing how much they were worth.

Nekoshou were tha rarest, strongest breed of Nekomata, that alone made them worth a small fortune each. They were the only Yokai race that had the potential to perfectly master both Senjutsu and Youjutsu. They were the only race that had such strong blood, that even mix-breeding with a human only produced Pure-Blooded Nekoshou. The child of a Nekoshou was always a Nekoshou. That high-rate blood purity was amazin.

"We will leave... just give me my brother." Kuroka asked Venelana as she looked worried.

"Oh... and this one has a..." Venelana trailed off when she saw the signs of a Sacred Gear inside of this one. Not to mention the... chakra inside of him was absolutely _huge_. If anything, she would say that the _raw_ , _untapped_ , chakra in his little body was enough to match or surpass her son's demon energy. The potential in his little body was out of this world, and at the moment he was _just weak enough_ that he could be made into a peerage member without too much trouble.

Compared to his sisters, he was worth so much more.

Venelana felt something hitting her legs, and she saw Shirone pounding on her thighs with her tiny fists.

"Leave brother alone!" Shirone yelled out, and Kuroka grabbed Shirone and jumped back to make sure she didn't do anything else rash. She covered her mouth with a hand, and she looked to see that Venelana wasn't offended by the attack.

"I am so sorry... She didn't mean to do that nyan." Kuroka said as she looked towards Naruto, hoping to god that he wasn't going to be hurt. Naruto was immature, meaning he still had the weakspot at the back of his neck that paralyzed his entire body. Until Venelana let go of him, he couldn't defend himself.

"Good breeding material, for sure, strong children will be born from this one. Good combat potential as well. Black Cat, am I correct in assuming that Nekoshou will mate with anyone of the opposite gender that they see as strong... regardless of personal feelings?" Venelana asked as she observed Naruto. The Nekoshou, for the most part, were not a singular pairing race. Much like cats, they didn't make for life. There were rare cases where they got attached to somebody they had mated to before, but those were rare cases.

For the Nekoshou, it was sex until pregnant, and then abandon the person they had sex with once the baby was born.

"We only view people who impress us, or people stronger than us as potential mates." Kuroka answered honestly. She would never have sex with somebody she believed was weaker than her, or somebody that didn't show her they had the potential to be stronger than she was.

"I see, well, my daughter's birthday is coming up. I bet she would love to have herself powerful peerage member. Well then, Black Cat, how would you like to live a life of relative comfort in exchange for this one becoming a member of my daughter's peerage. You and your sister will be allowed to live at the Gremory castle." Venelana said to Kuroka, and Kuroka's eyes widened in surprise.

"Deal nyan." Kuroka said with a nod of her head.

It was better than the life they had now. As of now, even slaves had more status than they did. It was _legal_ for Devils to kill them without mercy, and nobody would punish them for it. While Fallen Angels were protected by the treaty between the races, Nekoshou and other Yokai who lived in the underworld were not protected.

They could lead a better life as slaves to devils, and what luck that they were dealing with the Gremory family who treated their slaves as if they were family!

Shirone glared at Kuroka, mostly because her strong big sister had just _sold_ their brother to somebody.

"Ask brother his opinion!" Shirone shouted at Kuroka, and Venelana loosened her grip on Naruto. He poofed, before he returned to humanoid form. He was still dangling by her hand, but now he was able to talk agaian. Venelana looked at Naruto, and Kuroka looked towards him. She knew that she was asking a lot of him, to give his freedom so that their family could have a better life.

"... Nyan?" Naruto moaned as he tried to think as hard as possible about what he wanted to do.

"You know, once a peerage member becomes a High-Class Devil, IF they do that is, they regain their freedom. They only have to serve their King in battles, and are no longer slaves. Of course, think about your family. You will no longer be a Third-Class citizen, instead you will be a Second-Class." Venelana told him, explaining to him without lying what would be waiting for him. Very few reincarnated devils ever got High-Class, so most remained slaves for a long time. Naruto had potential though, there was no point lying to him.

Of course, if there was ever a good point to it then she would lie.

"Naruto... Please nyan." Kuroka requested of him, and Shirone looked down at the ground. Naruto thought hard about it, and he didn't know what to do.

His heart wanted him to retain his freedom, but his heart ALSO wanted him to give his family a better life.

"Look into your heart of hearts. Word of a male Nekoshou will spread, and you will no longer be safe either way. Your family could be hurt." Venelana told him, and Shirone bit Kuroka again so that she would let her go.

"Take me instead!" Shirone yelled out, and Venelana looked down at her. Smaller reserves, rare breed but honestly not the rarest of her breed. She would make a moderately powerful peerage member one day, but not the greatest.

"Tom cat, it is up to you. Of course, I can take both you and your sister. Another member for my daughter's peerage will be fine with me." Venelana informed Naruto, and she dropped him onto the ground so that he could think more clearly. She didn't want him to make a choice he would regret. She had no problem just letting them go, but she did want to get something out of this.

"... Okay nyan." Naruto told her after a moment.

His freedom for the sake of his family's future?

What choice did he have?

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 _ **First, you had Naruto the Twin Tails**_  
 _ **Then, you had Naruto the Twin Tails: The Pure**_  
 _ **NOW, you have Naruto the Twin Tails: The Impure!**_


	2. Chapter 2 The Strongest Sacred Gear

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Waaaaaaah! So cuuuuute!" A young girl shouted out as she scooped up Naruto and brought him to her quickly developing chest. She was a mere two years older than Naruto, and looked just like a younger version of Venelana. Only, there were a good few differences between them. This girl was named Rias Gremory, and she had crimson red hair and blue eyes. The girl had longer hair than her mother, when compared to the length of her body. She wore a simple white dress with a pink ribbon on the front, and unknown to many people... she had a fear of a _certain_ animal.

She had JUST gotten her Evil Pieces not even a few days ago, and now she was being given her first peerage member.

Her first peerage member had a sister that was glaring at her though.

There was something even better though.

She had bragging rights, and great potential in her peerage now. Nekoshou were known for having the potential to be some of the most powerful Yokai out there. They could compete with the legendary Kitsune in thier potential. Of course, they had something the Kitsune didn't, a natural talent for Senjutsu and using their inner Chakra. They were famous for it, and they were a _rare_ breed.

The Nekomata to Nekoshou rate was 200:1  
The Female Nekoshou to Male Nekoshou rate was 15,000:1

"Nyan..." Naruto groaned in annoyance as she was rubbing his cheeks. His annoyance showing in the form of a purr. Cats didn't just purr when they were happy, they purred when they were annoyed, aroused, angry, and about to hunt something. Rias didn't pay him any attention though in how she was treating him. He was just so tiny and cute, that she wanted to pick him up, and hug him, and feed him, and pet him!

'He is about to scratch her.' Venelana thought to herself, and her husband next to her was watching with interested. Rias got her colors from her husband, while she got her looks from her, Rias had gotten her blue eyes and red hair from the tall man sitting next to her. The man was wearing a pure white suit, and he had a light beard on his chin. The man could be called handsome, even pretty by the definition of some.

"How did you find a male Nekoshou?" Lord Gremory, his official name until he passed on his title to Rias and she became "Lady Gremory" to the eyes of many.

"He has a Sacred Gear too, his very existance goes against everything we know about Sacred Gears." Venelana whispered back to her husband. Sacred Gears went to humans, and only humans, that was the law of the world. When God had created Sacred Gears, he had made that rule.

The only way around it, was if somebody _implanted_ this Sacred Gear into Naruto before he was born.

"He looks like he is about to scratch her, should we stop her?" Lord Gremory asked Venelana, who shook her head. It was plainly obvious that Naruto was not comfortable with how she was petting him, and it was even more obvious by how his claws were starting to sharpen that he was about to scratch her.

"Who is a cute little kitty? You are!" Rias gushed over Naruto, while Shirone watched with her eyes showing _she_ wanted to scratch Rias.

She also wanted to scratch Kuroka for putting them into this situation.

"Stop petting me nyan... nyaaaaan." Naruto stopped shouting when Rias started to scratch him behind the ear, and he turned into putty in her arms. He just slumped over completely, and relaxed into the scratching. He didn't have control over his impulses, instincts, or emotions at the moment.

Rias sat Naruto on the ground, before she grabbed a small bag, and she opened it to reveal chess pieces. They all started to glow red, and she saw Naruto looking at them.

"What are those?" Shirone asked with a hard look towards the items, and Rias was more than happy to explain. Shirone didn't ask where Kuroka was, because she knew just where. She could smell that Kuroka had yet to wake up and leave the room provided for them. Kuroka was a late morning, early evening, sleeper.

Cats slept a lot.

"Evil Pieces... Now lets see how much you are worth." Rias said as she placed a Pawn in front of Naruto. She didn't plan on making him a Pawn, a person of his value would do better with something else. She placed one Pawn in front of him, and it didn't respond. So, she placed two Pawns in front of him, and still nothing. She placed three, and then four, and then five Pawns in front of him.

Even Venelana and Lord Gremory were surprised when Rias placed SIX Pawns in front of Naruto and got NO response from it.

At this point, it wasn't about how strong Naruto was, since he was young and had no training in anything. The boy had an _extremely_ powerful Sacred Gear, and an extreme amount of potential. So far, he was worth more than Six Pawns, or Two Biships, or Two Knights. He was even worth more than A Rook piece.

Seven Pawns, and there was still no reaction.

"What is suppose to happen nyan?" Naruto asked as he poked the pieces, and nothing happened. Rias was just stunned, because she took out another piece.

Eight Pawns, and still no reaction, meaning that Naruto was worth _more_ than Eight Pawns.

'A Longinus?' Lord Gremory thought, since even some of the most powerful Longinus only made the user of them worth about 8 Pawns or so. The potential of this Sacred Gear must be amazing, or Naruto's own potential combined with the Sacred Gear. He had heard that Naruto had more raw energy than even his son, but he didn't believe it.

"The Queen... worth Nine Pawns. My highest rated piece." Rias mumbled to herself as she placed it in front of Naruto, and it glowed brighter. Rias smiled brightly, because the brightness was _just_ enough. Naruto was worth more the Nine Pieces, but it would seem the number Nine itself was Naruto's lucky number. He was just barely reacting to the Queen piece.

'I don't get it.' Shirone thought to herself as she looked at the glowing game pieces, not really understanding or caring about their importance.

Naruto jumped back when a red magical circle lit up underneath him, and he looked at it with a curious gaze.

"What is this thingie nyan?" Naruto asked as he scrapped his hands on the floor to try and figure out what he was standing on. He wasn't a magic user, so he had never really seen what Devils use for their rituals. Naruto noticed the "Queen" piece floating towards him, and it had a glowing bubble around it. The piece entered the center of his chest, and Naruto... grabbed at his chest as he tried to figure out how that just happened.

"Yeah! First peerage member!" Rias chanted as she hugged Naruto, and she walked over towards Shirone and looked towards her. She placed pieces in front of the female cat. Shirone hissed at her for it, and Rias laughed nervously. Naruto watched the pieces, before he saw that his sister was worth... 2 of the Pawns.

Rias didn't use the Pawns though, instead she grabbed the "Castle" or the Rook and she placed it in front of Shirone. It also glowed, and Rias hummed in thought at what she wanted to use for Naruto's sister.

She picked the Rook for Shirone.

"I don't like you." Shirone told Rias, and the girl was visibly saddened by this fact. Naruto didn't like her either, he didn't _hate_ her, but he had no trust for the girl. She looked just like the woman who had technically forced them into this situation.

Sure, being servants was still a better life than what they had been living, but it was the base of the matter.

"Well I think you are adorable." Rias told Shirone, and Lord Gremory nudged his wife in the arm. Rias trying to make friends was adorable to them, just like her peerage members were adorable to her. Naruto just yawned, before he curled up onto the ground and started to take a nap. It was a strange thing, but then they remembered now only was he a child, but his body had a lot of stress on it. For one. his massive reserves were going to cause his body problems. He needed to sleep to recover from that stress, and he was a CAT, and they slept a lot.

Shirone went over to Naruto, ignoring what Rias was doing as she curled up with her brother.

She wasn't tired, but she would never say no to a nice warm nap. She ignored Rias, even as she was bonded to the girl when the Rook piece became a part of her body. Rias just smiled and looked to her two new peerage members. She would make sure to treat them as good as possible, but first she would need to find a book on Nekoshou.

She wanted to read up on their Base-Species.

"How strong do you guess his Sacred Gear to be?" Lord Gremory asked his wife, and she had to think about it for a moment.

"Powerful, but it is dark... it has an energy darker than anything I have ever felt. Hateful, and powerful... the energy is immense as well." Venelana spoke with her husband silently. She had tried to feel out the Sacred Gear, and she had nearly been overwhelmed by fright. It was too powerful, only somebody born with energy like Naruto's could handle it. Anyone else would simply be overwhelmed and die a painful death were they to try and contain such a dark Sacred Gear.

That was most likely the reason that nobody could figure out what it is.

Nobody had ever been born with enough power to hold it, so anyone who had it before Naruto most likely died before it could become known what type of Sacred Gear it was.

Venelana showed Lord Gremory the inside of her palm, and his eyes widened when he saw extreme acid-burn damage on her hand. The damage she gained when she tried to sample some of the energy in the Sacred Gear, pull a little out, was unreal. She had barely masked her pained look. Just a tiny bit of energy was so hateful and dark that it was _extremely_ corrosive to whoever came in contact with that energy.

"What... happened?" Lord Gremory asked with a wince as he looked at the damage.

"I tried to see what Sacred Gear he had. The energy is _very_ corrosive... if anyone were to take it inside of themselves they would die from the inside out." Venelana mentioned, and Naruto kicked Rias in his sleep when she got too close and he twitched. Rias was knocked onto her back. This got a small laugh out of Lord Gremory, but he remained serious when he heard what Venelana was saying.

"Are we looking at a new Longinus?" Lord Gremory asked her as he digested the information that she had given him.

"Not at all, you are looking at something even more dangerous than a simple Longinus." Kuroka spoke from behind them, back facing them. She had known about the Sacred Gear for awhile now, and had tried to see what it was. She had gotten the same burns as Venelana, and it took over a _year_ for those burns to heal. The energy simply _refused_ to heal.

It was like stabbing a Devil with Holy energy.

The wound healed slowly, only this time, instead of the wound being simply a wound, the wound got worse. The energy purposely tried to eat at you and kill you like a dark poison that had a will of it's own.

"How much do you know?" Venelana asked the cat behind her with narrowed eyes, and Kuroka yawned.

"Admittedly, not much. It gives Naruto the ability to sense Negative emotions passively though... it isn't even active yet." Kuroka mentioned as she narrowed her eyes. She allowed herself to feel some hatred.

Naruto woke up and started to look around for the source of the negative emotion he was sensing.

"Amazing, only emotionless people can avoid that kind of sensing... or overly happy people. With a Nekoshou's nose, and energy sensing it should be impossible to avoid his senses." Lord Gremory whispered in awe. There were people who could find their energy from others perfectly, even from Senjutsu users, who could find a way to make their scent vanish. With this kind of sensing though, it was impossible to have a desire to kill or hurt somebody, without being sensed.

It would take an emotionless and scentless person who could hide their energy perfect to sneak up on Naruto when he matured.

"Ow..." Rias said as she rubbed the spot she had been kicked by mistake.

Kuroka looked at her brother for a moment, before she smiled to herself.

People with powerful auras attracted powerful people to them, and powerful auras attracted _women_ to those people.

The Nekoshou race was going to bloom greater than ever before.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 _ **Unlike MOST Sacred Gears, that will help the user right off the bat, Naruto's Sacred Gear is Kurama. Naruto reincarnated when he was 12, long before he and Kurama were friends. Kurama, there is no seal for him to break and free himself, so he will be less willing to work with Naruto.**_


	3. Chapter 3 Training the Strongest Gear

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Grrrrrrr..." Naruto growled as he tried to maintain control over himself. Under the supervision of Kuroka, Grayfia Lucifuge, and even Sirzechs Lucifer. The presense of what was being dubbed the "New Longinus #1" was something they all wanted, and needed, to be present for. They had been watching Naruto trying to learn how to use it for a year now. Activating it, easy, actually using it was something of a challenge.

Insane Regeneration, Insane Physical Strength, Insane Physical Speed, Immunity to Energy Absorption abilities, Insane Durability, Corrosive Touch, Insane "Magical" Abilities, just by activating the Sacred Gear the abilities that could be used were simply awe inspiring.

Naruto wouldn't know, he never had any memory of actually _using_ it.

"Come on Naruto, fight off the influence." Sirzechs spoke to Naruto, the man looked just his a taller version of his own mother. Of course, a male taller version... and he shared the same colors with his father and little sister. The man wore the official armor in golden and black that fit his title of Lucifer. He was quite concerned that Naruto would lose control again, like with everytime he lost control.

Which was why they had Kuroka present.

"Raaaaaah!" Naruto roared, and his Sacred Gear fully activated. The skin on Naruto's small hands and feet peeled off as red energy fused with his blood and he gained a deep crimson cloak over his hands and feet. On top of the cloak was light red energy that drifted off of him like an extra cloak. Only Naruto's hands, up to his forearms, and feet up to his shins, was covered by this part of the cloak.

Naruto grabbed his head, and the tops of his cat ears started to leak out large amounts of red energy that seemed like flames were covering the very tips of his ears and made them seem longer than before. Naruto's tail started to whip around violently, before the tip of the tail was consumed by a crimson red aura as well.

Red streams of foul chakra drifted out of Naruto's mouth, and his whisker marks grew thicker, with his eyes glowing red.

"Shit... Grayfia... freeze him." Sirzechs said to Grayfia, a young look woman in her early twenties by appearance. She had an amazing body, huge breasts with a narrow waist, and wide hips. She had long silver hair, and sharp silver eyes. The woman was fair skinned, and she was pretty tall, a large amount taller than Kuroka was. Of course, Kuroka had MUCH bigger breasts than she did. Grayfia war a blue and white french maid uniform.

In an instant, Naruto was frozen solid by the woman in a block of ice the size of a house.

The ice instantly shattered when Naruto used his brute strength to rip his body free from it. Naruto raised his hand up, before he swung it at them. The raw force of the swing knocked all three of them flying. The shockwave destroyed everything within 1000 feet of Naruto, and the wind storm that the swing created continued to rip through even more land.

"Nnnnnnnnn." Naruto growled out as he scanned the area, and the three landed back in front of Naruto, their skin covered in small sting marks.

"Kuroka, do your trick." Sirzechs said, and Kuroka rubbed the back of her head.

"Not much I can do, if he was human then he would become nothing more than a killing machine... but he has reverted back to the instincts of a cat nyan." Kuroka admitted as Naruto started to lick his hand. Naruto didn't pay them any mind anymore, he was bored with them. That was the downside of his Sacred Gear.

It was currently impossible to control.

At the same time, it forced Naruto to revert his mind back to that of a cat. His Nekoshou instincts now fully controlling his body, completely overwriting any sense he had. He had the attitude of a cat at this point. He did what he wanted to, when he wanted to. If he attacked, he attacked because he _felt_ like it.

"At least-" Sirzechs said, before Naruto appeared in front of him with a sharp toothed grin on his face. Sirzechs could barely react to what happened, before he was slashed across the chest. He was a "Wizard" type, and as Naruto was right now no magic affected him. Sirzechs collapsed on the ground with a large gash going across his chest, shattering his armor. He groaned, and he had trouble moving his body.

Anyone touched by Naruto found it nearly impossible to properly control their body, his claws were like poison, infecting anyone they came in contact with.

It was extremely hard to use magic, or even move your body when Naruto's energy was inside of your body.

Naruto sat on top of Sirzechs and curled up on his chest, before he appeared to be getting ready to take a nap on top of the man. If Sirzechs wasn't bleeding heavily at the moment, he would find this scene adorable and totally try and pet Naruto. Naruto was just as likely to attack his allies as his enemies in this form. It was impossible to tell what he was going to do, he might even change sides and team up with the enemy if he liked them in this form.

Grayfia snapped a picture of Sirzechs.

"... Grayfia... help." Sirzechs asked her, trying NOT to disturb Naruto, who was now asleep. They still didn't know how to classify this kind of Sacred Gear.

Most Sacred Gears didn't really affect the mental state of the users, unless they went too far and lost control to the power... even then they turned into violent hate machines who attacked everything. Yet, it seemed that losing control was the base state of Naruto's Sacred Gear, just using it caused Naruto's mind to become like this.

"I think you are stuck there until he grows bored with you nyan." Kuroka told Sirzechs as she looked at Naruto, who was sleeping semi-soundly at the moment.

"Holy Water, Crosses... something... this hurts." Sirzechs suggested, and Grayfia looked at the man with a raised eyebrow. Sirzechs already knew that Naruto wasn't even fazed by those things, or at least, not when he was in this state. His body fully converted, so at the moment Naruto didn't have an ounce of Devil in him. He was pure Nekoshou until his Sacred Gear kicked back off, and he reverted back to normal.

A group of leather bound men, wearing belts over their bodies in various places, all carrying spears with them, started to fly down. They were the Devil army, basic level soldiers without much real power of their own. They were cannon fodder, but still trained soldiers. They had immediently come when they felt the disturbance in the area.

"You forgot to set up a barrier." Grayfia reminded Kuroka, who shrugged her shoulders.

Like she gave a shit.

"Whoops nyan." Kuroka said, and Naruto's eyes snapped open as he looked towards the small task force that had come to check out what was happening.

Naruto stood up off of Sirzechs and then he simply vanished.

"Run away!" Grayfia warned the soldiers, and Naruto appeared in front of one of them. The man's back and stomach exploded. Naruto's foot impaled him, showing a huge hole from belly button to heart in his body. His organs spilling on the ground as he died, in that instant... and the corrosive affect from Naruto's body turned him into ashes.

"Raaaaah!" Naruto shouted out at the next group of men, and they were all pushed back by a shockwave that erupted from his mouth.

"Whoops, this is still my bad. I take credit for the shit storm that is about to happen nyan. Cats are hunters nyan." Kuroka cheerfully said.

The group didn't even last a second against Naruto, it was a complete slaughter. Naruto waved his hand, and the group was wiped out by the force of his swing. They didn't even leave blood splatter, even their blood was erased from existance. The crater that Naruto was standing in was over 1000 feet wide, and well over 200 feet deep when the smoke cleared.

"... Normally, this is ground for imprisonment... but we can't really _blame_ a person with no control over themselves." Sirzechs said as he looked down at his chest. Only his own really powerful energy helped to prevent his body from being turned into ashes as well. Naruto wasn't malicious, or even evil, in this form.

He was simply a cat, and cats killed creatures they viewed as weaker than themselves... if they didn't like those creatures.

"Well, we also can't let this valuable asset go to waste either." Grayfia said, and Naruto jumped on top of her shoulders and used her head as a belly rest. He slumped over her body, and he started to take a nap. She froze and didn't say or do anything, while Kuroka went over to Naruto and grabbed him. She then grabbed the back of his neck and his movements stopped completely.

His only weakness in this form, and when he matured he would lose the weakness.

Naruto looked towards her and tilted his head, before she smiled at him. Naruto yawned, before his body slumped. The red cloak on his hands and feet vanished, as it the cloak on his ears and tail. Naruto's body was fully healed, not a shred of skin was missing on him. They could sense that his energy was rather drained, using his Sacred Gear took a rather good sized chunk out of his reserves.

"Another failure... we have tried happiness, anger, sadness... everything. Nothing seems to help him control this state... it is like the Sacred Gear itself doesn't want to be controlled." Sirzechs said while scratching his chin. Naruto's instincts took over the second he used his Sacred Gear, so it was impossible for them to ask Naruto what it felt like to use the gear to help him.

Sirzechs grabbed his chest in pain, and Grayfia helped him when he nearly fell to the ground.

"You need medical attention, and a lot of rest... this wound is serious." Grayfia told him, and Sirzechs nodded. Despite being so young, the raw physical might of this form was something that outclassed so many people. His body was simply too powerful for a Wizard type to face, and he was the enemy of Power types.

If they touched him, their bodies started to burn... if he touched them, their bodies turned to ash. Damage done to Naruto healed right away, while his opponents couldn't heal very well because of the intense energy stopping them from healing.

"The strongest Sacred Gear... and it is impossible to properly use in battle..." Sirzechs groaned out as he looked at Naruto, who had fallen asleep in Kuroka's arms.

"I think we should wait until he matures more to start training on this nyan." Kuroka said as she looked at her brother.

Maybe he simply wasn't yet ready to use the power gifted to him.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 _ **Naruto's Sacred Gear**_  
 _ **Base Abilities: Insane Strength Boost, Insane Speed Boost, Insane Regeneration, Insane Durability, Corrosive Touch, Magic Immunity**_  
 _ **Weakness: The User can't control their instincts, making the Gear very unreliable in battle.**_  
 _ **Balance Breaker: Possible**_

 _ **Note: Naruto's Sacred Gear is like a combination of Kurama's Chakra Cloak, and Yoruichi's (Bleach Manga) new form if you want to imagine what it looks like. The funny thing is I already planned on doing something similar to this even before Yoruichi's Battle Form was revealed.**_


End file.
